


Honey

by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (TensaiTekiKuroneko)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Food, Investigations, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiTekiKuroneko/pseuds/Tensai-Teki%20Kuroneko
Summary: Someone has been stealing from the royal pantry? This guard will get to the bottom of it!Post canon fluff, I guess.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I never owned anything, and now I disown the guard.  
> (Rank: Lieutenant>x>Cadet)  
> It was funny to me, so I had to post it. Blame @nunatakoyaki.

**Honey**

_**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~** _

“Let me in,” Hak commanded as coldly as he could.

The guard, an eager new recruit, was bent on making things difficult for him.

“No, sir. We have been asked to not let anyone in, sir."

“It is the kitchen, not the treasury,” Hak retorted, exasperated.

“I am sorry, commander, but I cannot let you in, or officer will have my head,” the young man urged. His job might not look like much, but he was proud of it.

“Who is that officer?” Hak really didn’t want to act like a Karin, but here he was. “I would like to have a word.”

"It is officer Yoon, sir."

"But why the pantry?" Hak asked again.

The man stared at him in awe, admiring his supreme commander.

Why did he ask so many questions? Why would he want to get in the kitchen? Why would he be so insistent, if not...

Oh.

Oh no. This had to be a test of worthiness. There was no other possible reason.

He will _not_ fail it, he assured himself.

"It had to be the pantry, sir."

Hak was in a hurry, and humoring a guard was not in his plans tonight.

“But why? I am sure no one had been posted h- I mean, there are places that need more guards, at least more than the kitchen.” Hak said, his voice almost faltering under the passionate gaze of the guard. He rattled around the pebbles in his pocket in nervousness.

“There have been reports, sir. Some pilferage.”

“You mean someone dared to steal from the royal pantry? What has been stolen?” Hak questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I...am sorry sir, it is confidential," the guard said. He will definitely pass the test. He was the class monitor for two months straight back in primary school. He was used to these tough situations.

“There’s nothing in this palace I don’t know about, lieutenant."

“ _Cadet,_ sir. I joined two months ago.” The commander thought he was worthy of being a lieutenant! The cadet nodded to himself, so proud.

“What is such a peculiar secret that a cadet can know, but the commander cannot?”

The recruit stood his ground.

“It is important, sir,” the guard confirmed. His mother will be so proud.

Hak had not been paying attention, other thoughts occupying his mind, but now it finally dawned on him - the reason why this lad looked so pleased with himself. He took a deep breath.

“Your conduct is admirable, _cadet_ ,” Hak said, looking at a man hardly five years younger than himself almost hop in glee.

“I am glad we have people like you in the squad.” Another jump.

“I will like you to join a very important investigation. Can you measure up to such a big responsibility?” Hak asked, hoping the man didn't hug him in delight.

“Sir, yes, sir,” The cadet spoke, saluting him.

“Let’s look for traces of that thief,” Hak said, his voice now quiet and serious.

“But sir, I have been asked to keep it locked...” He replied, meekly.

“If we catch the thief, you might get a promotion.”

The young fellow bit his lips.

“Maybe two promotions in a row.”

His breath hitched as he counted the number of gold coins he could take home, monthly. “I will, sir, immediately, sir.”

The guard opened the door, letting the moon illuminate the room. The pots and pans glistened, just enough for them to find their way across the room.

“So... The pans have not been stolen, have they?” Hak asked.

The recruit shook his head. The commander probably knew everything, anyway.

“The theft occurred in the pantry section, sir.” Hak followed him, a step behind. The commander wouldn’t know the crime scene as well as he did, of course. That's why young men like him are so important. Their footsteps were light as they turned around a corner, careful to not make any noise.

Suddenly, they heard a clatter in the other side of the room.

“That must be the thief!” said Hak, in a harsh whisper. “What excellent timing, cadet!” He affirmed.

The young man was excited, and grasped his sword tightly. “Please stay here, sir! I will get him myself.”

“Sure, sure. Be safe. I trust you, cadet, I mean... lieutenant,” Hak said, smiling.

The lieutenant-to-be ran off, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the thought of catching a thief in front of the supreme commander. He’d tell this story to his children...even his grandchildren. The gold coins! Maybe he'd get a reward from officer Yoon!

He ran across the gallery, from one to the other, trying to trace the robber. "He must have left!” He assured himself, and ran out of the pantry, only to find Hak outside.

“Did you see anyone, sir?” The man asked, out of breath.

“No, not at all. If I had seen someone, do you think I wouldn’t have caught him, cadet?” Hak responded, indignant.

“Where could he go?” The guard mumbled, looking around. “Should I check the windows for any trace, sir?”

“You should lock the door tightly,” Hak advised him. “If he is trapped inside, you might find him in the morning.”

“But the windows?”

“No need to check the windows, cadet. No thief uses the windows these days. Trust me, I know," Hak replied, his hands still in his pocket.

The recruit nodded, making a mental note of the wisdom of the supreme commander. He had to fail to succeed, after all – and now even such a great man recognized his talent.

"Take care, cadet. We all depend on you," Hak told him before leaving to complete his rounds.

* * *

“Why did it take you so long?” Yona asked on seeing Hak enter the queen's chamber. She made no effort to rise from the bed, or to cover up.

“Yoon has posted a guard near the pantry. They say someone has been stealing.” He replied, shrugging his robe off and letting it pool around his feet.

"Hmm?"

“Doesn’t matter though. He has no eye for guards,” He continued, approaching her.

“Did you find it?” She asked, her eyes glinting with mischief as she shifted to a side, tugging his hand and pulling him next to her.

“Lie still, princess, you don’t want this to get into the sheets,” Hak whispered, breaking into a smirk, and dipping his fingers in the honey jar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudo if you got a laugh out of this, maybe? Also, did anyone get the Karin = Karen joke? No? I will see myself out.


End file.
